eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Maj'Dul
, | }} Description Maj'Dul is the contested and dangerous city of the dervish people. Perched atop the central mesa of the Desert of Flames, this city walks the edge of lawlessness and anarchy at all times. Only through the sheer power of Mudeef and the Sha'ir can any semblance of peace be maintained. You can access the headquarters of the warring courts of Maj'Dul within the city. The stronghold of the Dervish sultanate, Maj'Dul sits high up on a massive mesa. Its precincts can only be accessed by a variety of treacherous routes (including magic carpet, ledge and basket lift). Once unified under Sultan Ahkari, the city has for centuries been the victim of the constant conflict between the three factions that seek to rule it. The streets of the city divide the lower plateaus into faction-based areas of control. While open war is outlawed (due to a self-preserving agreement between the Courts), a thick web of assassination, treachery and crime binds the citizens of the city together. :''- From The Desert Regions and City of Maj'Dul'' Travel to Maj'Dul You must first use a Globe of Swift Travel to go to the Sinking Sands and then take a Magic Carpet ride by hailing any carpet keeper NPC under a tent near the dock. *If you have enough faction to have a home in the city , Use Call of Ro. Travel within Maj'Dul Due to the way this zone is designed, it has many levels (like hills, but flat) and alleyways that can be maze-like and quite treacherous until you know the areas (and the dangers) well. Most "levels" of the zone are connected by stairs, but you may also need to climb walls, travel over rooftops, and wind through one area to reach a goal location. Should you find yourself woefully lost, traveling back to the upper level in the center of the city is often the best way to get your bearings. The nature of this zone's multi-level areas, combined with its many factions make it a very dangerous place for anyone well below the recommended level for quests. Noteworthy Dangers Maj'Dul's streets are protected by carpet-mounted wizards called Sha'Ir (61 heroic^^^). They are there to keep the peace, so if you insist on killing citizens and guards, try to do it outside of line of sight. If you're about to get into trouble, a message will flash cross your screen warning you that you "will be caught for breaking the laws." If you continue, the next message is "Now you've done it!" - prepare to be attacked by waves of Sha'ir, starting with only one but becoming progressively more difficult. Eventually a Servant of Mudeef will attack you (65^^^ Djinn) as the last encounter in the event, after which the attacks will cease. Nothing in this event is flagged as named but all can drop misc random loot from their tier. In some "hidden" areas, you can be attacked by a Dervin thief, and specially if you're lower level, you might be dead in no time. Factions There are three factions in Maj'Dul : The Court of the Blades, The Court of the Coin and The Court of Truth. At any given time one of the three factions may be in control of the city, resulting in more aggressive patrols by members of the one in control. This can be swayed by players within the city to some degree, but it also switches automatically. Raising you faction standing with one will result in lessening the others. With adequate (a minimum of Amiable) faction, you can enter the (court) building for that faction, where you can buy spells (apprentice IV) and advanced tradeskill books. In addition, books that offer quests are sold and a variety of armor. Some items that can be placed in player housing are sold by faction merchants as well, but the items (like banners and house pets) are specific to each court faction. *In order to raise your faction with a court at a decent rate, complete quests given to you by their representatives throughout the city. *When you kill enemies of each faction, you may be able to loot one of three types of insignia tokens: , , If you loot or buy insignia tokens from the broker, you can speed up your faction gain, but doing so can be costly. If you buy them, make sure they are from one of the two factions you are not trying to increase faction with before you turn them in to, since all three are opposed to each other. If you complete the timelines for all 3 factions, you can then try to get the Hero of Maj'Dul title. Quests See the Maj'Dul Timeline. Player Housing Any character can buy housing here after they purchase one of three residency licences sold by the faction merchants. Maj'dul is not aligned with any of the "evil" or "good" cities (Neriak, New Halas, etc.), making it neutral (in essence) to the typical aligments and allowing for dual citizenship. To buy a home here you must have sufficient faction. For more info on the choices here and how to get a home in this city see Housing: Availability by City. Category:Cities